Unexpected Delight
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: For my dA C-mas list. Yoruichi x Byakuya.


Unexpected Delight

"And that is your mission. You will go to the living world on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, Soutaicho." Byakuya bowed stiffly and turned, walking toward his quarters. He would have to prepare somehow.

He would be staying with Urahara Kisuke and that devil cat Shihöin Yoruichi. He sighed, clearly annoyed with the concept. The apparent annoyance was far more than the true annoyance, which was hardly existent.

The day of the twenty-fourth arrived, and he arrived at Urahara Shoten just in time to catch Yoruichi stretching to hang up some strange garnish from the ceiling. He was curious about it, but he refrained from asking, and obviously did not look as curious about it as he felt.

"Ah, I expected you to come about now." Yoruichi smiled, and for a moment, it looked warm. The next moment, she was removing the kenseikan from his hair, leaving ebony locks to flow freely in the gentle breeze she left behind.

"…" He moved quickly to get after her, dark, piercing eyes narrowing in frustration. Of course, neither one could move very quickly seeing as how they were running through the shop, and at breakneck speed they could easily become mangled messes.

"You'll never catch me!" Yoruichi laughed over her shoulder, holding the kenseikan behind her, just before Byakuya's nose. She sped up just before he could reach for it.

He decided on a different tactic. He ran the other direction, knowing they had run in at least six circles. What was stopping them from running six more? Just beneath the mistletoe that she had hung up, they collided. The hairpiece fell from her slender hand as her golden, feline eyes found the mistletoe. She pointed up at it, and Byakuya stared at her, obviously not understanding what she was getting at.

"It's mistletoe." She explained. He still wasn't getting it. She stretched her neck, pressing her lips against his impulsively. "That's what you're supposed to do when you and a girl are under mistletoe." She smirked. "It's a Christmas tradition."

"Christmas?"

"It's a human holiday." Yoruichi shrugged as though it was nothing. "We decided to celebrate it this year, just to try it. Sometimes we need something to do to pass the time. It seems that now, more than ever, we need a bit more cheering up."

"I see." Byakuya frowned, perplexed at the fact that she had blatantly kissed him, and the fact that he wanted to kiss her again. This was unusual—this feeling hadn't risen in him since he had met Hisana—the feeling of elation, the feeling that suddenly, everything made sense.

As lost as he was in his thoughts, he had not realized that Yoruichi had been speaking the entire time he had been thinking. Thus, he thought nothing of interrupting her speech to bend her into his arms and capture her lips with his. Her golden eyes widened for a short moment before sinking into her eyelids. It was such a pleasant surprise that she could forget that she had been briefing him on the situation in the living world.

That could wait, after all. Logically, so could this, but she did not really feel like putting such a thing off, and she knew that Byakuya could be rather impatient. Besides, if he felt like this now, would the feeling ever return to him? She doubted it, somehow. It would not return easily, anyway.

As such, she did not protest when he lifted fabric from her skin to reveal her tanned and toned body, nor did she protest when he revealed his own body in turn. Golden eyes surveyed him boldly, an appraising smile lighting upon her lips.

His hands curved about her waist as he locked eyes with her, refusing to stray from her face, at least, for the moment. He would have plenty of time to feast those eyes later, for the moment he wanted to live in the passion that he suddenly felt. It was something he had not experienced in years, after all.

His lips burned Yoruichi's skin, sending shivers rolling down her flesh, her spine curling upward, her slender fingers carding through Byakuya's silken locks. It was strange that while she had never imagined being swept up in such an embrace by Byakuya, it felt right.

His hands lighted on her thighs, and it took very little pressure to ease them away from each other, his fingers moving upward, skillfully finding their way into her. She tugged on his hair impatiently, and he nipped at her ear as though to quiet her, though she was quite silent.

It seemed to Yoruichi that an eternity passed before he was inside of her, but that eternity had been worth waiting. The sensations coursing through her body multiplied until she could concentrate on nothing more than Byakuya's body and her own. Her hands pulled his face to hers so that she could kiss him, her only defense to his offense.

Her weakness seemed to be the pleasure that he was giving to her so easily, just by wishing to please her. He allowed his hands to roam her body, noting that her fingers tightened their grip on his hair at the simple motion. A slight quickening in pace caused her muscles to tighten ever so slightly, and another slight quickening resulted in her arms locking his lips to hers effectively.

The next quickening brought Yoruichi's release, and a soft sigh of pleasure and relief, while Byakuya's was not long to follow.

"How unexpected." He mused after they had disentangled themselves from each other.

"Yet how delightful." She returned, a festive smile adorning her face as she returned the kenseikan to Byakuya's hair.


End file.
